Comfort
by Usagi-The-White-Rabbit
Summary: Naruto's not feeling well. Neither is Sasuke. A trip to the hospital seems to be the only cure. But what else will this trip do?
1. Scene One

Author's Note: Hi ya'll! It's Usagi! Been awhile. sigh Well anyway, this is a yaoi that me and Insane Stuffed Peguine/ISP http://i-s-p. is working on. It's going to be a doujinshi in the end. It write 'um and ISP draws 'um. When it's done I'll put up links to were you can look at the finished comic.  
Oh, and one more thing. the things like this [A/N are author's notes within the piece so i could make notes for ISP...Heh heh that _kindof_ worked.

* * *

Scene One: 

Sakura is waiting outside a mall entrance, tapping her foot and looking irritable. It's almost noon. Kakashi appears behind her without her noticing. He taps her on the shoulder.

Sakura: -looks around sees Kakashi- Aiyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Kakashi: -little wave- And how are you?

Sakura: Gods above please don't do that Sensei!

Kakashi: ;-; But it's funny.

Sakura: -0- I hate you…..

Kakashi: Really? -evil glint in his eye- Because I hold almost unlimited power in you advancing in the Shinobi ranks.

Sakura: O.o……;o; Oh, Sensei don't you know I was just kidding…-weakly- ha ha ha.

Inner Sakura: Burn in hell, old man…[A/N: Damn, she mean! Let's try and put something nicer/funnier if we can

Kakashi: Moving on. Where are our team maverick and the emo kid?

Sakura: Sensei, that was so rude!

Kakashi: So? I own your three asses until you're at least Jônin…maybe longer. -glances at her out of the corner of his eye-

Sakura: O.O Well, I'm not sure where they are. Could you tell me what time it is?

Kakashi: -glances at his watch- It's a bit past noon.

Sakura: They're two hours late!

Kakashi: Really? I'm the one who's usually late!

Inner Sakura: Tell me something I don't know.

Sakura: --; I'm just not going to say anything to that….But you call Naruto and I'll call Sasuke. Just to make sure their okay.

Kakashi: K'ay! -whips out a cell phone and speed dials Naruto-

Sakura: Oo

-Phone rings quite a few times before it is actually picked up-

Naruto: -sounds sick and hoarse- Who the crap is it and what do you want?

Kakashi: Kakashi, silly! -gay-ish hand wave-

Naruto: And what do you want? -irritated-

Kakashi: Remember the bet we made?

Naruto:……………………………………………

Kakashi:…………………………………………..

Naruto:…No.

Kakashi: --; You kids bet me that if you could eat 50 bowls of ramen without throwing up that I would take you three on a mall day and buy _whatever_ you wanted. -it sounds like Naruto is throwing up in the background- Dear me, I hope you have a bucket handy.

Naruto: I can't make it…

Kakashi: Why?

Naruto: BECAUSE! I'm sick! My throat is on fire for nearly a week and now when someone even _mentions_ food, I barf.

Kakashi: Chile Cheese Steak.

Naruto: -gagging/barfing noises- You…are…so mean.

Kakashi: You know what you need Naruto?

Naruto: What?

Kakashi: DOCTOR VISIT :3 Be there in twenty minutes!

Naruto: NO! I hate…-phone is disconnected-

-Long pause in which Sakura's face is blank but confused-

Sakura: I'm calling Sasuke now…-dials his phone number from memory-

Kakashi: -cough- Stalker -cough-

Sakura: -evil glare-

-phone rings awhile before it is picked up-

Sasuke: -sounds tired and slightly in pain- Hello?

Sakura: Hi, It's Sakura! Are you coming?

Sasuke: Coming? To what?

Sakura: The Mall day Sensei promised us.

Sasuke: -muffled curse- That was today?

Sakura: Yep.

Sasuke: I can't come. I'm sick.

Sakura: OH GOD, WHERE DOES IT HURT? Don't worry one bit, Sakura will make everything better!

Sasuke:…-.-…It's my stomach, on the right side. And I have a bit of a fever.

Sakura: I'll be--phone is ripped out of her hands by Kakashi- Sensei, what are you _doing_?

Kakashi: -to Sakura- I have super human hearing. -To Sasuke- DOCTER VISIT!! Be there in twenty minutes! -shuts Sakura's phone and hands it back to her- Okay, let's go you little pink-haired stalker.

-The two walk into the distance with Sakura yelling angrily at Kakashi and Kakashi putting his fingers in his ears so as not to hear her-


	2. Scene Two

Author's Note: Weeeee! Really short part. Forgive me about thaaaaaaaaaat but there ganna be another part a little shorter than this...Just so ya know.

* * *

Scene Two: 

Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke are in a doctor's examining room. Naruto and Sasuke are sitting on the weird chair that has that paper on it while Sakura is sitting in a chair as close as possible to Sasuke. Kakashi is reading a _Teen Scene_ magazine.

Kakashi: Hey, did you guys know that putting honey on pimples will get rid of them in one night. [A/N: True fact.

Doctor: -slams door openeveryone jumps- Well, I'm back with those tests. And I've got to tell you, you're luck sucks.

Kakashi: -flips page in magazine- Why?

Doctor: Well, they're both going to need surgery. The blond has to have his tonsils out and the black-haired one has appendicitis.

Naruto: What? No way am I doing that!

Sasuke: -looks relatively pissed off-

Doctor: -ignoring Naruto-Turns to Kakashi- Am I to assume that you will be the one paying for this, sir?

Kakashi: -sighs and puts down the magazine- It seems so…Ok boys, you get a free surgery for the ramen.

Naruto: -gags-

Kakashi: -turns to the Doctor- If Naruto and Sasuke come in on the same day can I have a two-for-one deal on the surgeries.

Doctor: I don't know…-scratches chin- What about a buy-one-get-one-50-off?

Kakashi: That's still steep. Buy-one-get-one-70-off.

Doctor: Sold!

Sakura: ;-o-; We're talking about humans here!

Doctor: Don't worry, young lady, children do better with moral support.

Sakura: -.-

Inner Sakura: That has nothing to do with what I'm talking about, you dolt.

Doctor: -to Kakashi- Sir, if you act now, you can get these boys in for an even lower price!

-Doctor and Kakashi leave discussing surgery prices-

Sakura: I'm going to come and visit you everyday. I'll bring big bouquet of flowers and tons of home cooked foods for you to eat. -big googly eyes- You don't have to worry about a thing.

Naruto: -scratching the back of his head and blushing- Gee, Sakura, I didn't know you cared so much. You don't know how much this means—

Sakura: Not you! Sasuke! The poor thing's in pain! -leaps and attaches herself onto his chest area-

Sasuke: -yowls of pain- Damn it, Sakura! -Sakura backs off looking like a beaten dog-

Naruto: Don't you think I'm in pain?!

Sakura: Of course you are! But how bad can a sore throat be? Really?

Naruto: First swallow a whole bag of red hots, then a bag of needles, then throw it all back up for me then tell me how bad a sore throat can feel.

Sakura: Okay, maybe…

Inner Sakura: Whiner.

-Kakashi pops in (seemingly unnoticed)-

Kakashi: Okay, Sakura, say bye-bye to the big boys! They're staying here tonight and being cut open tomorrow bright and early! -clamps his hand around her arm-

Sakura: No, but he needs me here for moral support! ;-; -is bodily dragged from the room-

Kakashi: That's why he and Naruto are staying together. -waves- Have fun!

[A/N: The pressure inside my left nostril feels like it's about to make my head explode. T-T


	3. Scene Three

Author's Note: Now this...This is the fun scene.

* * *

Scene Three:

-Naruto and Sasuke are in a two-bedded hospital room. The beds have those curtains around them for privacy and bedside table. Sasuke is lying on his back with his hands under his head staring at the ceiling while Naruto has his back to him on his own bed. His knees are pulled up against his chest and his arms are wrapped around his knees. He looks like his feelings are a mixture of fear and irritation (if that's at all humanly possible).-

Naruto: I'm hungry.

Sasuke: You're always hungry…besides, you can't get anything to eat.

Naruto: -spins around to look at him- I can if I darn well want to.

Sasuke: -continues to stare at the roof- Doctor's orders. You are not allowed to eat or drink 24 hours before the surgery.

Naruto: I'll starve!

Sasuke: Unlikely. Besides, -turns his head to look at Naruto- didn't you say you're to nauseas to eat?

Naruto: No.

Sasuke: …… Spaghetti and Meatballs.

Naruto: -runs to a bucket and throws up-

Sasuke: -laughs to himself-

Naruto: Don't laugh at me!

Sasuke: -doesn't reply but is still smiling-

Naruto: Don't make fun of me!  
-he leaps up from where he was bending over the bucket, runs full tilt towards Sasuke. Sasuke slowly rises from his relaxed position. When Naruto comes at him with his fist balled ready to punch him. Sasuke, in one swift motion, grabs his lower arm and flips him over onto the bed. Naruto lays on the bed, stunned.-

Sasuke: Stop it, Naruto. I don't feel like fighting.

Naruto: -his face becoming red with anger- Well, why not? You're usually egging one on!

Sasuke: It's…-Sasuke sighs through his nose and lies down next to Naruto. He however lies on his stomach so he's not looking at him.- I…don't like this place.

Naruto: The hospital?

Sasuke: Ya.

Naruto: ……Why not?

Sasuke: -his eyes shut, smiling to himself- You are so tactless…Being knocked out then sliced open by a man I do not know is not exactly my idea of a great way to spend a day.

Naruto: Heh, I see what you mean…Damn, we have to worry about that enough when we're on a mission.

-The both laugh for a moment. It quiets and remains so for a few moments-

Naruto: I hate to say it, but I'm scared shitless about all of this.

Sasuke: That's obvious. -Naruto shoots up in anger but before he can say anything Sasuke continues. Sasuke is still lying on his stomach and has his hands folded under his chin- It's a surgery for God's sake. You're going to be cut open and taken apart. I would be freaked out if you _weren't _scared.

Naruto:- he looks at Sasuke with his head slightly cocked. He rolls over onto his belly and lies next to Sasuke- Really? Why?

Sasuke: -he turns his head so he's looking Naruto in the eye- Because, I know you feel like I do.

-Naruto blinks, his head tilting slowly. He stares at Sasuke his mouth a little open, he blinks slowly while his brow comes together slightly. Tentatively he reaches out his hand, half the distance between them, his palm horizontal in the air. A few moments pass before Sasuke lifts his hand. He bridges the other half of the gap, their hands now lightly touching. Sasuke then moves his fingers to where they are intertwined. Naruto looks down at their embracing hands shyly, blush coming to his face. When he brings his eyes back up, Sasuke's are there to greet his. Sasuke smiles, one pure note of happiness playing across his features. Naruto leans in and kisses him gently. He pulls away slowly but Sasuke begins kissing him again. Sasuke pulls his hand from Naruto's but brings it up behind Naruto's head. He moves forward, pressing his chest against Naruto. The blond rolls onto his back, still forcefully kissing Sasuke. Sasuke brings his other hand around to Naruto's back, sneaking up his shirt. Naruto puts his hands on Sasuke's chest and begins to let him kiss his neck. Sasuke is now straddling Naruto with both his hands completely up Naruto's shirt making out with him. The stop kissing a moment. Naruto smiles wryly and takes of his shirt.-

[A/N: Cut off!!!!! Let's leave it at that so we have like a cliffhanger. Dun dun dun. Like Kazuya Minekura!


	4. Scene Four

Author's Note: Ohhhh my God, so short. Sorry. ;;

* * *

Scene Four:

Sakura and Kakashi are sitting on a bench under a tree in the park. Kakashi is rocking out to some music on his MP3 player. Sakura is reading a manga but doesn't look like she really is.

Sakura: -jumping up and throwing down her manga- I can't take it anymore!! The suspense is killing me! I have to go see Sasuke!!! -it looks like she's about to sprint off-

Kakashi: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Sakura: -turning around and staring at him questioning- Why?

Kakashi: I feel fell air blowing -wind blows the tree threateningly-Sakura looks frightened- Something unknown to us before is brewing -stands up palms turned toward the sky- OUR WORLDS WILL BE TURNED ON THEIR HEADS!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! -calmly sits back down-

Sakura: -eyes nearly popping out of her head- What?

Kakashi: It's just a hunch. Like when my fur stands up on end before a storm.

Sakura: O.o -cringes at the thought- I think I'll go now.

Kakashi: -in a deep evil voice- NO!

Sakura tries to run but Kakashi grabs her arm. Sakura has waterfall tears with a scared look.


	5. Scene Five

Scene Five:

Naruto and Sasuke are back in their hospital room after the surgery. Both are asleep at the moment and both have those funny bag things hanging next to their beds.

Naruto: -opens eyes groggily. He coughs and immediately his face erupts in pain and his hand jumps to his throat. He looks over at Sasuke whom is also waking up looking a bit dazed- I feel like crap. How 'bout you?

Sasuke: Just a bit light-headed. -An uncomfortable pause follows where neither is looking at each other-

Naruto: -sneaks a glance at Sasuke. Sasuke looks over just as he does. Naruto blushes and rolls over on his side.-

Sasuke: It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Naruto: -not turning over- No, I guess not…

Sasuke: I can't really feel any pain.

Naruto: Lucky for you…

Sasuke: -sounds angry- What crawled up your ass and died?

Naruto: -flips over to stare at him- I don't know! But after-- -his face pales and goes blank then turns completely red. He flips back over.-

Sasuke: -smiles warmly- I'm cold.

Naruto: Good for you.

Sasuke: And these blankets are really thin.

Naruto: Then push the nurse button.

Sasuke: That's too much trouble. Just come over her and we'll share a blanket.

Naruto: -rears up out of his bed- Like hell! You can kiss my ass! -he sits up for a minute before a disgruntle look comes over his face- Okay fine…But just because it's cold!

-Naruto climbs out of bed and slowly walks across the room taking his bag on a stick thingy with him. When he gets over there he climbs in the bed facing Sasuke. Sasuke chuckles-

Naruto: Shut up. -He scowls before snuggling himself down close to Sasuke, his head right beneath his chin. Sasuke smiles, nuzzles his face in Naruto's hair and closes his eyes. They both fall asleep with one last panel with sparkliness focused on them.-

As one of those sketchy pics like Kubo Tite does we should have Sakura walking in with a horrified look, looking at Sasuke and Naruto cuddling in the bed.

THE END.

Doe-Kay that's it, I'm done. Thank God and the angels. I'm going to start planning _Sinful Sidedish _now.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry, I told you this was short. But I enjoyed writing it! Hope I can come up w/ something good for ya'll soon. :wave:


End file.
